


Relaxation

by xxenjoy



Series: October prompts 2020 [22]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Massage, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: October prompts 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950757
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	Relaxation

It's not often that Geralt and Jaskier have company along the path, so Jaskier takes advantage of every moment, doing his best to ensure their guest is comfortable. Not that sleeping on forest floors is comfortable, but when their companion is another Witcher, Jaskier can be assured he knows what to do. And he has plenty of time because Geralt and Eskel are off fighting a cockatrice and neither of them seemed to think it would be a short task, 

Normally, Jaskier would be worried about their wellbeing having them gone for so long, but when there are two of them, he's significantly more relaxed. No one knows how to take care of each other like wolves. So Jaskier sets his worries aside and prepares to have two stiff, sore Witchers returning to him instead of one.

He starts by getting a fire lit because the sky is darkening rapidly and he'd still like to be able to see by the time the boys get back. It takes him longer than it would take either Geralt or Eskel, but Jaskier's hands have a much more important job than spouting fire. They still have rations left, but he sets up traps for rabbits nonetheless - his Witchers are likely to be hungry once they settle. He's just starting to lay out their bedrolls when he hears a grunt and looks up to see Geralt and Eskel coming toward the camp. Lucky for him, his oils and bandages are already prepared. 

Jaskier lays his own bedroll out quickly and plops himself down. Geralt comes right over and sits down in front of him, crossing his legs and sitting up straight to let Jaskier get to work. Eskel gives them an odd look but says nothing about it. 

"There are food and water in my pack," Jaskier says, "if you like." Eskel shrugs it off with a polite thanks and just sits down on the grass, apparently more interested in this routine of theirs. 

Jaskier starts, unbothered by his audience, getting Geralt's armour unbuckled and off of him. Geralt is more than capable of doing it himself but there are times when his injured make it easier for someone else to do it for him. And Jaskier likes the little things he's allowed to do for him. And by now he's quick at it, removing each piece and setting it aside in only a matter of minutes. It's only when he reaches the thin linen shirt beneath does he get an odd look from Eskel. But Geralt lets him remove it like the rest, slipping it up over his head and folding it on top of the discarded armour.

Jaskier is relieved to find him entirely in one piece, the only wounds bad enough to potentially need tending to on his forearms. Jaskier slathers them with salve and wraps them gently before moving on to his favourite part of their routine. 

Without fail, Geralt is tense when he returns from a hunt, so Jaskier picks out his favourite oils and ties Geralt's hair in a bun at the top of his head. Geralt used to complain about it, but Jaskier insists that it looks fine (it looks much more than _just fine_ , but he doesn't tell Geralt that). 

"Okay?" he asks and Geralt nods quietly, tipping his head forward. Eskel watches on intrigued or confused, as Jaskier drizzles oil onto one palm, rubbing them together. 

There's a soft sigh from Geralt as Jaskier lays his hands on him and Jaskier smiles to himself as he gets to work. Geralt's shoulders are stiff - more so than usual - but Jaskier has worked with worse. He loses himself in the feeling of Geralt's bare skin beneath his hands. No matter how many times he's allowed to do this, he can never quite believe it. 

Geralt makes soft little sounds under his breath, rolling his head out of Jaskier's way as he focuses on one side at a time. He drowns in those sounds, letting them wash over him like the rain. When he moves lower, there's a breathy _fuck_ , and Jaskier stops immediately, looking up to make sure he didn't hurt Geralt. 

But it isn't Geralt looking back at him. Eskel's eyes are wide, boring right into him, but when Jaskier blinks, he looks down at Geralt instead. 

"Do you always do this?" he asks and Geralt gives a little nod and a noncommital _mmhm_. "Fuck, how do you keep your hands off of him?" 

Jaskier freezes, hands curved around Geralt's sides. He doesn't know exactly how to respond to that or whether he should at all. Geralt huffs a soft laugh and tips his head up to look at Eskel. 

"Practice," is all he says and Jaskier's breath catches in his throat. 

"If you," he manages, "if you want to... you can touch." Geralt looks back over his shoulder almost nervously and Jaskier nods. 

He doesn't know what to expected and he holds his breath, but Geralt's hands come to settle on his thighs and Jaskier relaxes. He continues, pressing his hands down Geralt's spine as thick fingers press into his thighs, thumbs rubbing gently on the inside. It's...distracting. 

But Jaskier pushes through, ignoring the rising heat in the back of his neck or the way Geralt holds back just a little less. He presses into every touch and as Jaskier's hand slide back up to his neck a soft moan slips past his lips. Jaskier nearly groans in response, but he bites his lip to hold it in. And the longer it goes on, the harder it is for Jaskier to pretend it isn't having an effect on him. 

Hearing Geralt like this is incredibly arousing and before long, Jaskier's cock is straining against his trousers and he has to shut his eyes to keep his composure. He doesn't want to stop halfway, but he needs to get closer and he can't do that without pressing his cock into Geralt's back. And the last thing he needs for Geralt to quit letting him help like this because Jaskier can't keep his body under control. 

There's a grunt and a breathy moan and Jaskier looks up to find Eskel has come closer, practically sitting in Geralt's lap. His hands are on Geralt's thighs and when he shifts, Jaskier realizes he's hard and it almost knocks the breath out of him. 

"Can I-?" Eskel asks and Geralt nearly whimpers in response. Eskel moves closer, slipping right up against him, and Jaskier can't see him, but he feels the shudder through Geralt's entire body as Eskel touches him. 

Geralt curls a hand in around Eskel's collar and hauls him forward into a bruising kiss. And it's all well and good, but Jaskier suffers _more_ knowing they're both aroused. He tries his best to avert his eyes, although if they wanted privacy, perhaps they should have thought of that ahead of time. 

Then Geralt lets out a low moan and throws his head back against Jaskier's shoulder, pressing his nose into his neck, and Jaskier realizes Eskel's got his mouth wrapped around Geralt's cock. 

" _Fuck_ ," Geralt breathes. He wraps an arm around the back of Jaskier's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair and panting against his neck. 

"Do you-" Jaskier fumbles, "d'you always feel like this when I-"

"Yes," Geralt whispers, "didn't think you'd want it." Jaskier smiles and tips Geralt's head enough to kiss him, just lightly. 

"You were wrong, darling." 

Eskel's eyes flick up to his, smirking as he slips off Geralt's cock. "Maybe we should move this somewhere a little more comfortable, hm?"

Jaskier leans forward, slipping a hand around the back of Eskel's neck and guiding him closer. Eskel comes easily, straddling Geralt's hips and leaning over his shoulder as Jaskier pulls him into a kiss. Jaskier hums as he pulls away, sliding his other hand down Geralt's side.

"I have never wanted anything more."


End file.
